Self-propelled elevator systems, including ropeless elevator systems, are useful in certain applications, such as, high rise buildings, where the mass of the ropes for a conventional roped elevator system is prohibitive and it is beneficial to have multiple elevator cars in a single shaft. In self-propelled elevator systems, a first hoistway may be designated for upward travel of the elevator cars, and a second hoistway may be designated for downward travel of the elevator cars. In addition, transfer stations may be used to move the elevator cars horizontally between the first and second hoistways.